


Rhinos and Wool Sweaters

by Missy



Category: This is Spinal Tap (1984)
Genre: Alcohol, Band Riders, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: 'Tap tries to book the Watercoaster Room of the Holiday Inn Fremont Freeway, Airport Adjacent.It doesn't go well.





	Rhinos and Wool Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollenius/gifts).



Their requests are simple, honestly, as far as they’re concerned. Some tequila, some turkey, some chocolate. If the chocolate’s made of twenty four karat gold and the tequila is bottled by monks who live at the highest altitude in the tallest building in Switzerland, then so much the better! This was about safety! And how David looks in the cashmere and wool sweater he demands at every venue.

They are denied. They suppose it’s because they asked for an albino American rhino. They’ll be wiser next time they try to book the Holiday Inn, Fremont Freeway, Airport Adjacent's Watercoatster Room.


End file.
